dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
To Catch a Internet Troll
is a segment of Dateline El TV Kadsre based off To Catch a Predator. The segment focuses on hidden camera sting operations devoted to busting internet trolls and cyberbullies. The stories are reported by Georgie Roderick (calling the trolls "a different, and even worse kind of predator"), and the stings are conducted in partnership with . Format During the filming of the episodes, the trolls and cyberbullies are lured to the house of a "victim", and after a brief, insult-filled conversation with the "victim", a decoy hired by El TV Kadsre, from another room, Georgie would enter the room and confront the individual. After they leave the room, they are taken into custody by the police. Investigations Sankuro, El Kadsre The first sting was held in July of 2015. The operation was set up at a duplex in the dead end of 78 Kilroy Street in the Fishermen's Heights neighborhood of Sankuro. Among the individuals caught was Missy Aarons (screen name LilMissy211), the suspected bully of Westborough High School massacre perpetrators Andrew Blaze and Rachael Shadows, and Trey Michel (screen name NastyTrey), a user and self-proclaimed "furry hunter", both of whom lost their jobs (Missy was employed by a roller skating rink and Trey was employed at a Dunkin' Donuts) after the arrests. The targeting of S.A. "goons" was considered by some to be a step in El TV Kadsre's campaign for the to stop archiving the notorious trolling website. Cliffstown, El Kadsre The second sting was held in August of 2015. The operation was set up at a McMansion at 670 West Sheffield Drive in East Cliffstown. 52 men and women were arrested and charged with hate crimes and other charges. The men arrested included Barney Bunch video maker Alberto Jones (screen name DrewPicklesIsSwell1921), user George Pierre (screen name GeorgiePie), and YouTuber Scott Weins (screen name Draax the Nosef***er). Jones was known for his often vile Barney Bunch videos starring Drew Pickles which included the typical Barney Bunch fare such as Drew Pickles goes to videos and videos of Drew Pickles ranting on everyone from "YouTube nostalgiat***s" to DeviantArt fetish artists whilst Weins had been trolling the comments sections of foreign songs with "translations" of lyrics which usually mentioned Donald Trump and the alt-right. Other people arrested included a exiled sex offender caught on the U.S. To Catch a Predator in their Flagler Beach, Florida sting (who was working at a hospital as a janitor), a McDonald's regional operations manager, a Clear Communications installer named Matthew Erik (screenname Erik) who moonlighted as a user and of whom was noted for being involved in the doxxings of several infamous DeviantArt fetish artists (one being BlueCatRiolu), a editor named Muhammad Orik Al-Marzi of whom was originally from Jazila and of whom worked as a stockboy at a Chijimatsu Safeway, and a 17-year old high school sophomore who was later released to his parents. Alberto lost his job at a Shoppers Drug Mart shortly after his arrest, and so did Weins (he worked as a volunteer), Erik, and Muhammad. Several Barney Bunch video makers set up a GoFundMe page for Alberto to help cover legal fees, however it was quickly shut down by the authorities. , The fourth sting was in held in December of 2015 and early January 2016 and was the first to take place outside of El Kadsre. The operation was set up in an apartment building in , 31 minutes away from Georgie's Sydney home in . The confrontations took place in the basement of the apartment the sting was conducted in compared to a living room or kitchen. 23 people were arrested by the , and during the operation members of the production crew and Cybersmile Foundation volunteers were honorarily deputized. One notable moment was a user named Kenny Bongers (screen name KenHatesU) who brought his 4-year old niece along with him, this created a challenge for the NSWPF and Cybersmile volunteers. Georgie told Kenny he was on Dateline without attempting to interview him, and police had the difficult task of arresting Kenny and removing his niece without exposing her to the arrest. Others arrested included a user who was a teacher at , barista and user Timmy Chatan (who died in a car accident whilst awaiting trial), software engineer Hedworth Graham (who committed suicide by jumping from whilst awaiting trial for an unrelated child pornography possession charge), a former police officer, and a brother-sister duo from . Sanbe, El Kadsre The fifth sting was held in March of 2016 at a duplex in Sanbe, El Kadsre. The decoys were the same as the Sydney investigation, however they had different hairstyles to hide their identities. One notable arrest was user Martino Zimmerman, who flew in from , in the . Martino lost his job as a ice cream truck driver for shortly after the episode aired.